Earth and Fire
by Queen O' Randomness
Summary: Girl moved to Dakota three month beofre the big bang. What happens when she is at the docks, joing Ebon's crew, and happens to fall for the biggest jerk in Dakota. Lame summary. Hotstreak/OC. No slash.
1. And so it begins

**First chapter in my Hotstreak/OC story. Hopefully she won't be a Mary-Sue. Let me know if she is or starts to become one. Um, not much else to say but enjoy and let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ninty-nine, one hundred." I collapsed on my back, almost breathless.

"You know the drill ladies. Each screw up equals ten more crunched." My coach told us for the tenth time that day. _And people wonder why cheerleader have nice abs_.

"Practice was killer dude!" I said a girl on my squad, Sasha, as we waked towards the parking lot.

"Dude?" Sasha said back.

"Don't make fun of. I'm from California." I said while walking towards my car.

"'Cause that gives you an excuse." Sasha said with quite a lot of sarcasm if you ask me.

"It should"

"Well you're in Dakota now." We stopped by our cars.

"Obviously. No one says 'dude'. It's always 'bra'," I said pronouncing it like a surfer would with an 'a'. "Oh, I'm sorry. Bro."

"I'm not sitting through this again, see you tomorrow." Sasha turned and climbed into her car. I was about to get in mine when a loud voice stopped me.

"SAM! SAM! Hey, mind giving me a lift." Steve, who was probaby my best friend in Dakota, hollered at me.

"No prob. Get in." I hollered back while glancing at myself in the car mirror. Sun-streaked blond hair and blue-green eyes were what I saw. Along with a monstrous zit on my cheek 'cause we all can't have perfect skin like miss-perfect herself, Frieda Goren. Steve's' smiling face came in to my line of vision. I beamed right back at him.

"What were you doing here so late?" I asked. Steve's smile vanished as he looked away and mumbled something about tutoring. It made sense. Steve didn't have the best grades. I quickly changed the subject as I started the car.

"I was after school 'cause the stupid district decided cheer wasn't a sport. Really? We have to be in good shape to tumble and jump. We fricken' lift people dude! And they still say it's not a sport. Well fine, we can't get last period athletics that's just…whatever. I've learned to spell stuff. Like defense. I seriously didn't know how to spell that before…." I rambled on for a bit until I saw Steve smile again. _Mission Accomplished_. I looked over at him.

"Purple's the color of the month?" I asked. Every month or so Steve randomly decides to dye his hair, eyebrows, and goatee. Last month was blue, this month was apparently purple.

"You noticed" Was his dry response.

"Kinda hard not to."

"You're just in denial that you're in love with me," Steve's tone was playful "you stare at me and think about me, every second of everyday."

"God Steve. You're totally right. I want you. I need you."

"Everybody does. It's a job hazard. It's ok, acceptance is the first step."

"What job?"

"Being good looking."

"Of course. So, where to?" I asked before I could take a wrong turn and end up lost with Steve. I usually don't mind his energy, but sometimes it could be annoying.

"Um, could you just drop me off at Evans?" I suppressed a sigh. Evan was a gang banger. " I know you don't like him, but he's not that bad. You just have to get to know him."

"Okay." I know I sounded doubtful. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Steve?" I asked. He turned to look at me. "Why do you dye your eyebrows and goatee with your hair?" Steve just laughed. I put on a little pout.

"I'm being serious here." He still laughed and I struggled to keep a straight face. "People know it's fake anyways." Finally I gave into laughing with him. I pulled in to Evans driveway to find him waiting.

"Evan." I said with a quick smile that didn't last very long.

"Sam." All I got back was a quick head nod. I said goodbye to Steve them heading towards my house.

A couple hours later, after giving up on homework, I found myself sitting at the edge of one of the docks. It reminded me of home. Not exactly like it, but as close as anything I knew about in Dakota would come to the beaches of California. I heard the gangs fighting somewhere to my left and I saw the policed in helicopters. I heard a gun shot and I heard the sound of something metal breaking, but I didn't see the purple was until it was too late. I turned around only to see a swarm of purple gas headed my way, I accidentally inhaled some as it washed over me. Listing to the feeling in the pit of my stomach I decided it was time for me to get out of there. With each breath I took I inhaled more and more of the purple gas. Bangers were running everywhere and so was the police. Everything was a huge pot of confusion. In the confusion I accidentally ran into a banger with red and blonde-streaked hair. I opened my mouth to say sorry.

"Watch it." He growled in a gravelly voice. I closed my mouth as he ran off. As for me, I got myself out of there with as little breathing as possible, which is hard to do when you're sprinting. I breathed a sigh of relief as I got home. Quickly striping off my cloths and climbing in to bed, I fell asleep.

In the morning I woke up feeling a little weird. Like something about me had changed. I looked in the mirror to see if I was a physical one. The zit had gone down but I was pretty sure that wasn't it. I got ready to go to school anyways. I still felt funny when I left for school at eight o' clock. I swung my arm to swat at a couple of fly's that had been bugging me and some pebbles from the street followed in the same direction. _Okay weird_. It was strange, not many weird things had happened in Dakota during the three short months I had lived there. Just that purple gas. Still feeling disoriented I pulled into the student parking lot where a frowning Steve was waiting for me.

"Hey" The greeting was very quiet. I replied back at the same level. "What's up?

"I just feel really weird." I said to him. Steve seemed to consider this for a minute.

"Were you at the docks last night?" My eyes snapped to his. _Could he know?_

"Yeah." It came out very softly, like a sigh.

"Me too." We both stood in silence, not knowing what to say. The school bell rang signaling students to get to class. In the hallways many people were talking about the explosion at the docks last night. They were calling it the 'big bang' and people affected by it were 'bang babies'. I stopped in front of my classroom, grabbing a hold of Steve's arm.

"Ditch with me?" To my horror, my voice sounded desperate.

"Just about to ask you the same thing." _That makes me feel a whole lot less lame_. Steve and I walked in silence to an alleyway by the school. In the distance I heard the final bell ting. Steve and I both waited for the other person to speak first. I took a deep breath. _It's now or never_.

"You said you were at the docks last night. I said speaking slowly and choosing my words carefully. "Did you….are you…experiencing any…um, side effects?"

"I feel off, like something's changed. I can't decide it's a good change or bad one. Do you know what I mean?" I nodded. "I feel like something's been building up and it's going to burst any minute." As Steve said this his hands morphed into giant purple blades that matched his hair. He looked at them in disbelief. "What the…? As quickly as they came, they were gone. "You try."

"But nothing's been building up. I just feel weird. What if I wasn't affected? I'm normal." As I said this I gestured wildly with my hands. Following the path of my hands I saw two big cracks in the ground. "Did I just?"

"I think so."

"I'm 120% sure I couldn't do that yesterday."

"Of course you couldn't. This is so cool!" Of course Steve was happy. I, on the other hand, was angry about these powers.

"Cool? You think this is cool?" My voice rose with each word. "Were freaks! Normal people don't have powers; they go to school and worry about the cute guy in their class. They don't worry about getting powers one day. Oh my god. My parents. They are going to freak. I thought it was bad when they found some of the other stuff I did. Oh, no, this is going to be way worse. They are going to SHIT a brick; they have a FREAK for a daughter who just happens to be friends with another FREAK!" I stood looking defiantly at Steve as if challenging him to disagree. I was out of breath. Steve and I stood there after my outburst not saying anything until a swirling black hole appeared on the wall next to us. I shadowy form stuck its head out of the hole.

"Hello? I knew I had heard the voice before.

"Even?" Of course he had been at the docks and got powers.

"It's Ebon now. And I want you two to join my new crew."

"Crew?"

"For people like us. Meta humans. Bang babies." _So that's what were called._ Steve seemed eager to join. _Where else would you go? You said it yourself, you're a freak._ Making my decision, I stepped into the swirling black mass to start my new life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review!!!


	2. Static does put a shock to your system

**Second chapter of the fic. More bang babies are introduced and it gets a little further in the plot. Enjoy!!**

When I stepped out of the vortex a girl covered in bird feathers was sitting on a subway car. The hideout was an old abandoned subway station. Ebon and Steve came out a second later. The girl/bird glared at us.

Who are they? She said in an icy tone.

"Now now Talon." Ebon said in a silky voice that I wouldn't trust. "These two are part of our crew. They are…." He paused. "They don't have names yet." Ebon stopped and studied us carefully. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Shiv." He finally said while looking at Steve.

"What does that mean?" The newly named Shiv asked. _I guess you should know what your name means. _

"It's a really pointy and sharp tool. Like a sword. You know? The things you can now make with your hands." I told him.

"For you, how about Terr…"

"My name isn't going to be Terra. That just a little to cliché for me. And nothing stupid like 'rock girl' or something"

"Do you have a better suggestion?" Ebon seemed kinda ticked at me. Luckily Shiv's ability to talk about nothing and everything saved me.

"What about Kelsen. It's German for rocks. I learned that my freshman year in world languages. We can call you Elle for short!! Hahaha. Elle can stand for ele**mental**. Ha-ha. Get it? Or for…"

"Kelsen's fine. I said interruption Shiv before the annoyed girl could get even more annoyed at everything.

"Now that that's settled, how 'bout I let each one of ya get ten minutes at your house to pick up some stuff. Then I'll take ya to the better hideout so you can put your stuff there." Ebon suggested. _Another hideout? _I raised my hand like we were in school.

"Why are there two hideouts?"

"'Cause we blow this crappy one when some goody goody comes to get us and we still have a better one."

"Oh. Okay."

"Ladies first." Talon jumped up and went over to Ebon. On the way she purposefully bumped into me.

"Whoops." _That couldn't have sounded less sincere. _Ebon created another black vortex and they both stepped in.

"This is so cool." That was the first thing out of Shivs mouth when the hole in the wall dispread. I smiled at his enthusiasm but I want sure how cool this was. Shiv must have noticed it wasn't a full smile. "C'mon Elle, your not having second thoughts are ya?"

"I'm just not sure what we're getting ourselves into."

"It's not like you've ever had a Jiminy-Cricket-in-the-head when it comes to stealing stuff, why now?

"Cause this is big stuff. Not a thing here or there at the mall."

"It's not that big. Not like the Joker in Gotham. Now that's the big leagues."

"Still"

"It's not like we've got a lot of options." Shiv said before walking off. _Better get used to it and kick Mr. Jiminy Cricket to the curb. Great now I'm talking to myself more than usual. First powers now this. Well, at least I'm not arguing to myself and losing again. _I decided to call the side of my mind with doubts about this Sam and the one that was exited for this Elle.

"Elle." Ebon and Talon were looking at me expectantly. They must have come back when I was talking to myself. _Good thing that doesn't sound crazy_. "You ready?" I walked over to Ebon and he made another portal. When you travel with Ebon you just have to step into the portal and then it takes you don't have to move anymore. It's like your own personal teleportation device. Ebon opened an exit portal in a shadow filled corner of my room. "Ten minutes." From the way he sounded, he meant ten minutes.

Not wasting anytime I grabbed my suitcase and threw most of my cloths in it. Shirts (I had a lot of those), pants (three pairs, not much use for them in California), skirts (also three), dresses, bras and undies, socks, shorts. Finally I put in work out cloths since I figured we would be working on developing our powers. I didn't pack any shoes since I was already wearing my faded black converse. _If they get old we could always just steal another pair. _Funny, I never noticed until now but most of my cloths were green. The second most popular was red. _Christmas is my favorite holiday…_

Next I grabbed my old cheer bag form the west coast and filled it with my cell phone, camera, ipod(_might need one with more mega bites)_, and their chargers. I also threw in some old pictures form California and little knick-knacks I had picked up here and there. Finally I grabbed my Dakota cheer bag and put my hair stuff (I straighten it ok!), make up, face wash and anything else I might need in it. I rushed out of the bathroom to find Ebon with a portal to the new hideout ready. We went in and he told me I had exactly two minutes to find a room and 'toss my crap in' and be back. I opened the first door I could find but there was stuff already in it. _Talon…_ I picked one in the middle of a long hallway and threw my stuff in. I ran back to the main room to find Ebon halfway in his swirly vortex.

"What?

"You were going to leave!" It didn't surprise me all too much.

"So?" Rolling my eyes I pushed Ebon in his portal and jumped in before it closed. Ebon fell to the floor while I landed gracefully. Until my overnight bag hit me on my back, sending me to the floor. By then Ebon had risen and gave me a 'you're so pathetic' look.

"Shiv, let's go." _Control freak much?_ Shiv jumped up from the subway car where he had been talking to Talon. _Looks like she has one serious migraine_. I made my way over to her.

"Look. I know we had a less than awesome start." I held my hand out to her. "I'm Elle." She looked down at my hand disdainfully.

"I don't want pity of to be friends with some gringa who thinks she can just walk in here and have it all." With a ruffle of her feathers Talon stalked off.

Two weeks later, Ebon decided it was time Talon and I go on a supply run. Together. Out relationship hadn't improved much so I could defiantly see the reasoning behind this decision. Not. Talons power's were pretty sweet though. She could fly and break stuff by screeching. I could stop my foot on the floor and have boulders rise. Then I could kick or punch them to send them flying at something. My aim was pretty good. I hit four objects out of five. Unless I have having a bad day, then it was zero out of five and people diving out of the way. SO I found myself robbing a grocery store with Talon. I passed bags of food and supplies to Ebon and he took them back to the hideout via portal transportation. Talon robbed the cash register.

"Excuse me ladies, but has anyone ever told you stealing is wrong. Maybe we could end this fast with me buying you a drink and telling you about it." Some kid hovering on a trashcan lid stopped up. Ebon hightailed it which meant for us not to us full power and not give away anything about the Breed. Feeling the earth beneath me I made three boulders form behind me.

"Sorry, but I don't date younger guys." I sent two of the boulders his way. One missed and the other hit the side of his trashcan lid, sending him to the ground.

"I like to know a girls name first. Mine's Static and I'll put a shock to your system. Static sent an electric bolt my way. It hit right in the chest and I was pushed against the back wall of the store. The wind was knocked out of me. Talon took this as an opportunity to sent a shriek his way. Static nimbly dove out of the line of fire and shocked her. By that time the cops had shown up and I still couldn't breath right.

"I think these two will make a lovely addition to the meta human floor." _Joy. Jail with Talon._


	3. Jail Birds

**Next chapter is here! Hopefully I got everyone's character right! Sorry it's a little late. I meant to update sooner but it's been a really busy week. **

At least my cell wasn't next to Talons. My cell was across for a redhead who I knew from somewhere and Talons was next to his. The cells were very tiny, had tiny cots and there wasn't a lot of room. I really didn't like this Static kid. We got to wear our normal cloths. Mine were a green tank top that was tight so it wouldn't fall off and a pair of faded blue jeans.

"…And it you hadn't been…" Ever since we had gotten here Talon had taken it upon herself to tell me ever little thing I had done wrong. The redhead was getting really mad at her talking. It was funny; she couldn't see him glaring at her, ready to blow up at her. I laid stomach down on my cot watching them to see Red yell at Talon.

"Hey! Birdie! Get over it and shut up!" He yelled as his eyes went white. Personally, I found the whole thing really funny. I laugh at stuff normally but I guess when your in prison and it can't get much worse, that just makes it that much funnier. I'm not going to lie or pretend in blind, the redhead was pretty hot. He had the bad-boy thing going for him. He also seemed like a short-tempered jerk.

"And you," He turned to face me. "Just sitting there laughing your ass off, it's getting on my nerves." _Yep, defiantly a jerk. _Unlike Talon, I had a response.

"Hey, hot head!"

"It's Hotstreak."

"Whatever. Hot**streak**. Just 'cause something's getting on your nerves does not mean it's going to change." Suddenly it hit me where I knew him. "You're that guy who knocked me over!" He looked at me confused. _Is running into people a habit of his?_ "At the dock." I clarified.

"You're that klutz."

"I'm not a klutz!

"You ran into me."

"You should have watched where you were going and you weren't the on the floor." _Crap, he's getting mad._

"Everybody was running dumb ass!"

"It's Elle. Short for Felsen."

"Fel-what?"

"Sen. It's German." I started to laugh. "That rhymes!" I gave up arguing with this guy. It was pretty pointless. A mean looking guard wearing what I believe to be Ray Ban sunglasses walked into the hallway. He stopped in front of Hotstreaks cell.

"Time for your anger management class son." I tried to contain the giggle, I really did, but it didn't work. From what had just happened it looked like the classes weren't working. Hotstreak glared at me. I raised one eyebrow to say 'can you blame me'. He smirked back at me. Thankfully, he was already being led away so he didn't see the effect of his smirk on me. Like I said, the man was attractive. As soon as he left Talon went back to glaring at me. I decided to take a nap. Sadly, it was a short one.

"Get up." The mean guard stood at the entrance of me cell waiting for me to get up. Taking me time, I got up and walked over to the door. A pair of handcuffs were put one me by the guard. Then he roughly grabbed me by my arm and led me to a room with a table and four chairs. My parents sat in two of them and a police officer occupied another. I stopped in front of the empty chair. I pair of hands on my shoulders forced me to sit.

"Samantha Davis?"

"Yeah, but its Elle now." The police officer glared at me.

"Okay. Elle, we have some questions for you."

"Oh, Sam, honey. Why did you do it? Your father and I are very disappointed. How could you not think you had a place with us? We could have helped you with your disability." My mother looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"It's not a disability." My mother looked taken back.

"That's not what I meant."

"Yes it was! Don't lie."

"Don't use that tone with me young lady."

"Excuse me," The officer interrupted. "We've got another person to question after this so can we get a move on?" He turned to me. "Who are you working with?"

"Talon."

"You seem to hate each other."

"Doesn't mean we can't work together."

"Listen, you don't seem like the type to stick around with someone you don't like."

"Maybe I am" The officer rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Were not going to get anything out of this one, take her away." I felt proud that they couldn't get anything out of me.

"Wait!" My mom yelled "Can't she come with us?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but your daughter did the crime and now she's puttin' in the time." _Lame line dude. You don't seem very sorry either._

"Honey," My father spoke for the first time. "I've got the disowning papers." Before I could hear anymore I was led away. Wordlessly, I was thrown into my cell. I collapsed on my cot trying to hold in my tears. I finally got them under control when Hotstreak was led in looking the same as usual; angry. I stared at a spot on the floor. We sat for awhile in silence.

"You're staring at the floor and not talking. What did they do to you? Get Chuck Norris to roundhouse kick ya in the face?" I snapped out of my staring and smirked at him.

"Yeah, it hurt like a bitch but then I went into a fit of lust, 'cause it's Chuck Norris, and **begged **to be ravished. He drank a beer and then satisfied me while counting to infinity-twice

"Top or bottom?"

"He was on top because Chuck doesn't fuck up." That got a laugh out of him. Tiny one, but still a laugh. I felt very satisfied at making him laugh. "So you can laugh?"

"Surprised."

"Very."

"Don't be." He growled looking angry again for whatever reason. _If I were him, I'd get some refunds on anger management. _You never knew what he was going to do. Something you said could be a gigantic leap forward a couple steps back. I was being quiet for awhile and it was getting to be too much. When I'm alone I tend to get these really weird thoughts and lame jokes which I think are funny for some reason. I had one of these thoughts as Talon came into the hallway being led by a guard. I started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Hey Talon. You're a jail bird. Get it?" Considering she hates me, that probably wasn't the best thing to say. She and Hotstreak looked at me like I was insane. _Whatever. Jerks. Jerk boy and Jerk girl. Like a jerk chicken. Yummy. _"Sorry." I said claming down a bit. "I'm just a little hyper." I got to 'ya think?' looks. That just made me laugh harder. That sums up my first day in jail.

My second day in jail was better. Talon wasn't talking to me, which was a relief. Hotstreak wasn't talking either. He was just being temper mental. I found out that the food sucked. There wasn't much to do; I never did well in contained spaces. But it was still better.

"Can you stop that?" Talon sounded annoyed. _Surprise, surprise. _For once the question (and attitude) wasn't for me but for Hotstreak. He had been throwing fireballs against the walls. Another thing about this place, there was not earth and I really missed it; only metal.

"No." _I think that's the most he's said all day. _

"It's giving me a head ache."

"Doesn't everything?" I said dryly.

"No, but you two do." Talon spat out.

"Then it really sucks for you since you're stuck here with us." While we were arguing Hotstreak went back to throwing fire. With each throw you could see the muscles in his arms bulge. I was staring. I'm a seventeen year old girl. Sue me. _He must work out._

"How much do you work out?" Hotstreak turned to look at me; his expression was half confused and half questioning; like he wanted to know why I would ask a question like that. "Just wondering" _He should have been expecting it. Or at least get used to it. _

"Why do you want to know?" Talon decided to talk again.

"You're just jealous 'cause I didn't ask you. How much do you work out Talon?"

"It's a weird question."

"I'm bored." With that I rolled on to my stomach. I didn't realize how small my cot was and I ended up on the floor. I laid there with my arms and legs sprawled out.

"Aren't you going to get up?" The question came from Hotstreak.

"What's the point?"

"How about getting out of here?" It wasn't either of my prison mates that spoke but Ebon. I sat right up. Ebon had made a portal in Talons cell.

"What do you need us for?"

"Can't a guy break out members of his crew?"

"It's you. You need something."

"We're about to make our debut. Now do you want out or not?"

"Yes." Ebon took care of Talon first. Then he came back for me. As I passed by him I murmured "The redhead looks promising." He must have listened to be because after he dropped me off he went back for Hotstreak. Just as they came back Shiv burst through the door and ran to me.

"Elle!" He picked me up in his arms and twirled me around. "I was so worried. That idiot is going to pay." Hotstreak snorted at us.

"What are they? A hyper, loving couple." Shiv and I stopped and stared at him. "What."

"We. Are. Not. Together." Shiv said this very slowly and accentuated each word.

"He's like my gay best friend. Besides the gay part." Hotstreak gave me a doubtful look.

"Are you sure he's not."

"Considering my first week in Dakota all he did was try to get in my pants, yes." Ebon walked into the room.

"Ready to here the plan?"

**Next two chapters will be the episode "The Breed" **


	4. The Breed part 1

**A HUGE thanks to snarky Beth, who had reviewed every chapter of this fic. Many thanks to those who also review and who faved this fic!!**

The plan was to get Derek Barrnet. He was a track runner at Dakota High who could turn into a purple (_all these powers involve purple, it could be from the gas)_ blob if ionic energy. Or something like that. Science was never my strong suit, except the astronomy and human body parts. I did fairly well at the sex Ed part though. Mostly, I was good and history and English, and I enjoyed them. There were no formulas to remember. Like with chemistry. That class was a disaster for me. Back to the point, get Derek and get Static to join Meta Breed. Ebon, Shiv, Talon, Hotstreak and I sat around the subway discussing business matters. The first was Static.

"Elle, what do you know about him?" Talon and I were giving all the information we could.

"I don't like him."

"Other than that?"

"From what I can tell his powers have something to do with electricity. He can control metal."

"Go on."

"I'm guessing since I can't do anything with metal, he can't do anything earth related. Which, of course, I'm going to be here for awhile.

"You're good at this."

"Thanks! It's going to be good cause I've got this new move I want to try out and…"

"Save it for later. I just want the dirt on Static." Ebon interrupted me. I though if I knew anything else.

"He's a pain in the ass."

"So nothing else?" Shiv asked knowing what I meant.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.

"Anything to add Talon?" Talon shook her feathered head.

"Ok," Ebon said. "Next matter is you Hotshot."

"It's Hotstreak!" _Probably not a good thing to make him mad right now. _

"Do you want to be part of Meta Breed?" I could see the wheels turning in his head. Weather it was best to join or not.

"Sorta."

"Either you do or you don't." Everybody's tempers were a bit thin lately.

"I think what he means is he wants to have an ally, but not go back to jail so soon since this plan is a little rough around the edges." I said.

"Who asked you?"

"Well Talon, this is a group discussion. I didn't know that only meant a couple people could talk.

"Elle! Cool it." Ebon said.

"How come it's always my fault?" It was. Ebon never called Talon out on anything.

"You ain't special." Shiv said, teasing me.

"Like you are." I said teasing back.

"Can we get back to business?" Ebon was defiantly a leader; no fun allowed. He turned back to face Hotstreak. "He could stay in the other hideout. Then he will be there when I need him." Hotstreaks infamous temper was about to go off at 'being used'. I put my hand on him shoulder. He tensed at being touched then relaxed slightly. _So warm…._

"Get used to it." I whispered to Ebon wouldn't hear me. Hotstreak yanked his shoulder away and didn't say anything. In the end, Ebon decided to take Hotstreak to the non-crap hideout where he could stay by himself until this thing was done and then we would join him.

"See you when the plan fails!" I chirped waving goodbye. Ebon glared and ushered Hotstreak into a portal. He came back a couple minutes later and faced the rest of us.

"Here's the plan…."

Part one of our plan was starting. It was surprisingly well though out. I still had my doubts on the Sam side of my brain. Ebon had gotten Derek to out make-shift hideout and renamed with destruct. Static usually patrolled the city at nigh, that's when we planned to ambushed him. Talon flew silently while the rest of us crept through the shadows. Very softly I hummed the James Bond theme song. _Da da da da da da. _I held my hands together with my index and middle fingers sticking out in the shape of a gun as I pretended to be a spy. I saw Shiv looking at me so I sent a wink his way. Before he could respond Talon made her move. She kicked Static out of the air.

"Am I seeing things or did I just get jacked by a girl with feathers?" Static said. "Aw man! My gear smells like Chinese takeout." Anger at Static filled me. It must had been my disownmet and jail anger all wrapped in to one package with a pretty bow on top.

"Hey, Electric Boy!" Shiv threw one of his light weapons. Static barely dodged it as Shiv emerged from his hiding spot clapping sarcastically. "Nice leap Super Shocker, or whatever you're called." With a laugh Shiv made more light weapons. "Can we play again? Huh? Can we?" A bolt of electricity hit Shiv before he could throw his weapons.

"That's what you get for dissing me." It wasn't a bolt of lighting but an upgraded version of the trashcan lid. It was something similar to my new trick. Slowly, releasing some of my anger, I pushed my foot into the ground sending a wave through the floor at Static. He was pushed up against the wall.

"No where to run, baby." Shiv was up on his feet again, this time joined by Talon, Destruct, and I. "No where to hide."

"So holding hands and singing kumbaya is out?"_ Well duh_. Static lit up his hands with electricity.

"Relax hero, we just wanted to get your attention." Ebon had been a shadow against the wall. He grabbed Static and disappeared before he could respond.

"I guess we have to walk home then." I said to my remaining partners in crime. Talon gave one look at us before taking off in flight. Shiv, Destruct, and I arrived at the hideout before Static had woken up.

"What took you guys so long?" From the looks of things, Talon had been there awhile.

"Shiv and Elle had to play James Bond." Destruct answered. I almost felt sorry for the guy, having to be stuck with two people with the mentality of kids half the time. The other half could be mature or a huge pervert. Shiv was a teenage guy after all. That's not an excuse since I had a fairly broad range of thoughts and interpretations of things. Before Shiv and I could be yelled at by Ebon I noticed Static was coming around.

"He's waking up." Ebon walked over to him while the rest of us hid.

"What was the ride? The twilight zone express?" He looked around. "Talk about your last stop."

"It serves our needs quite well." Ebon cut in smoothly. Ebon came out of a portal in the wall. "Call me Ebon, master of shadows and darkness."

"Not very modest are you?" _My thoughts exactly_.

"Not time for modesty hero." I believe you met my partners. Talon.

"We've already bumped into each other." She said.

"She's out little turtle dove." Talon looked at Ebon with the sickest love expression I had ever seen while Ebon held her chin.

"Then there's Shiv." Shiv jumped down onto the subway car and sent three light balls at Static. All three hit his feet.

"Hey! My aim's a little off today." Shiv laughed.

"That's not the only thing that's off." Static said. I laughed from my spot on a crate in the darkness, mostly because it was true.

"Shiv makes light energy weapons; the sharper the better." Ebon paused and turned on the lights so were I was sitting was illuminated. "The one laughing is Elle, short for Kelsen, she controls earth." I flashed a smile and waggled my fingers and Static.

"We've meet." I said. Ebon had to get one last comment it.

"She's a little ray of sunshine." He said making it clear that wasn't what he thought. "Last is Destruct, a power house of ionic energy. He's a little shy at first buy he warms up."

"Don't I know it? So you bring me down here for a meet and greet?" Static asked. We all moved closer to Ebon knowing what was coming next.

"More like a proposition."

"Oh really." It sounded like Static didn't want to hear it.

"Join us. We're a new breed. The Meta Breed."

"Good for you. But I think I'm a little out of your species."

"Just because the gas didn't mess up your face doesn't mean you're not a freak like the rest of us!" Talon went to swipe at Static but Ebon held her back. _At least now I know why she's so bitter. _I promised myself I would try to be nicer to her but I doubted that it would last long.

"Easy Talon." Ebon said to calm her down. "Up there they call us creatures; monsters. But it's all good. We've been biding out time; bonding." _If going to jail counts as bonding, then yes we have. _"Take Destruct here. Up there he was an outcast. But with us he's found a home. Right Destruct? Derek?" It wasn't entirely true. Derek had been pretty popular. Destruct sighed.

"Derek." Static said softly. I don't think Ebon heard it because he continued. I always did have good ears. Not much to be said for my eyes considering I was extremely near sighted and need glasses to see 10 feet in front of me or else it was blurry. I normally only used them for watching TV though.

"So what about my offer hero?"

"Thanks, but I don't play well with others." Talon was mad about this. It meant more work if he didn't join but I didn't care that much.

"You think you're better than us?" _She must think everyone is against her. _

"Now now Talon. He needs time to thinks about it." To me it sounded like her already made up his mind. Ebon went over to Static and pushed him into a portal. When he came back he told us we were going to get Static. One way or another. Looking around I noticed there were no signs of anything earth related down here; only metal. _I really hope the final showdown isn't going to happen here. _

**Part 2 up soon! Revew and let me know what you think!**


	5. The Breed part 2

**I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait. I kinda lost interest but found it again yesterday and typed this up! I don't own Static Shock, Disney, Peter Pan or anything else. I don't even own this laptop, it's my dads. **

Later Ebon told us that we were 'going on a run' at a local sporting goods store. I had a very important question that I had to ask Destruct. I found him in the boys' bathrooms. I wrinkled my nose at the smell when I walked in.

"Hey Destruct! What are the mattress type things pole vaulters land on when they jump over the poles called?"

"There just called mats. Why?"

"I want to get two tonight. Do you think we can?"

"Sure. If you don't mind me asking, why do you want them?" Now I knew why so many girls at the high school liked him. He was very polite and sweet, a perfect gentlemen.

"Well I want one to sleep on; there surprisingly comfy-"

"You were one of those cheerleaders that was taking a nap and coach yelled at you guys." He said with realization.

"Yup! Your coach is mean dude! Anyways, the second one is to leg workouts on. Since the mats are so squishy your muscles have to work harder if you jump." I heard Ebon yell for us. "You coming?" I asked holding the door open for him.

"In a minute." I left the bathroom to see Ebon in a mood and a just woken up Shiv.

"You're tense Ebon. You need a hug." Shiv drawled sleepily. Ebon gave Shiv a look that screamed 'try it and die'. Making sure Shiv saw me I ran into his arms. He caught me and twirled me around.

"You'll always get hugs from me." I said in a sickly-sweet voice.

"I knew I could always count on you, see Ebon this is how it's supposed to be when someone offers you a hug."

"Stop messing around. Where's Destruct?"

"In the bathrooms." I answered. Ebon stalked off in the direction of the bathrooms leaving me and Shiv with Talon. She glared at us. The smile was slowly wiped off both of our faces and Shiv slowly put me back on the ground. All three of us waited in awkward silence for a couple minutes before Ebon and Destruct joined us.

"Let's go."

The store we were robbing was Dakota Sportsman. _Not very name efficient in this town._ Destruct and Ebon would walk up to the truck where money was being loaded while Shiv, Talon and I would wait until the coast was clear. Money, that was Ebon's main goal. Mine was two mats. Destruct took out the truck while Talon and Shiv took out the guards. I headed off to find the mats, which I found in record time. I already had a plan to get them back to the good hideout.

I stacked the mats on top of each others, and then stacked the mats on a boulder. Then I sent the boulder into an alley; I would get it later. I went to help everyone with the money but something caught my eye. Sunglasses. Expensive looking sunglasses. I sent a small rock at the display to break the glass. I called Shiv over to help me. He made his hands into small baskets and I swept all the sunglasses into them. We didn't have enough time to try all of them on right now.

"Where did they go?" I asked when his hands reverted back to normal.

"Dunno, but they always come back." I shrugged and we both went over to help with the money. Shiv put money into a bag held by Ebon while I did the same to a bag held by Talon. I really don't know why Ebon keeps putting me and Talon together, but since this was a job we had to be nice to each other. Nicer than usual anyways.

"See Destruct. Easier than a job around the track." As Ebon said this a bolt of electricity came and hit him. _Talk about ironic_. Ebon was thrown back. The rest of us scattered.

"You know that money doesn't belong to you." _Seriously? Who writes his lines?_ Talon threw herself at him. Static picked up soccer net using his powers and trapped her.

"Not so fast! Claw your way out of that." By then Shiv had made baseball sized all of light and was holding a baseball bat.

"Sosa dreams of being this good." Shiv hit the light balls towards Static. Static used a trampoline bounce the balls back before throwing the trampoline on him. Static turned to face me. I had made soccer ball sized rocks and had lined them up.

"We are in a sporting goods store. Might as well stick with the theme." I said while kicking them like a soccer player. Static tried to move them but he couldn't. _So I was right_. He used some metal of the aisle to shield himself, but there were still dents. I was about to make more but Static took control of a tennis net and binded my arms and legs to my body. I fell to the floor pathetically. Static talked to Destruct but I was too far away to hear. Ebon snuck up behind him.

I don't know what he said but Destruct hit Static with some of his energy and he went flying. Ebon looked at us on the floor and sneered. He, of course, helped Talon out of her cage and walked away with her and Destruct leaving me and Shiv. Shiv had gotten himself out and walked over to help me. He made his hands into swords and I tensed up and shut my eyes. Shiv notice.

"What, no trust?" He wasn't that I didn't trust him, but he could be careless. And those were big swords! I made myself relax while Shiv cut the net.

"So I guess we're walkin'." Shiv stated.

"Nope!" I said. "Follow me." I led him to the alley were I put the mats. I was going to show off my new trick. Concentrating I managed to lift myself and the mats on one rock.

"Hop on." Shiv did so reluctantly. He carefully put his hand around my waist.

"This better not be like Mr. Toad's Wild Ride." As soon as he said that I went into little kid mode.

"I love Disneyland!" I said jumping around like a little kid. "I love the rides, and I love the movies, all I wanted to be when I was a kid was a princess at Disneyland. I wanted to be Sleeping Beauty, did you know her real name is Aurora?" I said this all very fast, I don't think Shiv understood a word I said. He stared at me. Still on my Disney thing I made myself sound as much like Peter Pan as I possibly could.

"Here we go!" I lifted the rock off the ground and threw back my arms like I was flying around the Darling's house. Of course Shiv had to ruin my moment.

"I swear to god if you drop us…."

"Chill Shiv. I've got this under control." As I said this, the rock dropped slightly. "Mostly."

"Uh huh."

"Just let me concentrate." We soon made it to the non-crap hideout. I was still kinda crappy. There was no air conditioning or heat. It has rooms, a living room-ish area, and a kitchen. It was a dark place, but then again, Ebon did pick it out. I landed my rock in the middle of the living room where Hotstreak was sitting on a worn green couch.

"I'd like to thank you for flying air rockage. We hope you enjoyed your flight and will fly with us again soon." I said it my best air flight attendant voice. It was pretty good if I do say so myself.

"No offence Elle, but that was a rocky ride. Pun intended." Said Shiv, looking a little green.

"Minor turbulence." I said dismissively. "I'm going to drop my stuff off. Back in a few." I went down the hallway and put a mat in a corner of my room. On my way out I noticed the door of the room across from mine had scorch marks on it.

"I'm guessing the burnt door is yours" I said to him.

"How did you guess?" he said sarcastically. I noticed a watch on his wrist.

"What time is it?" I grabbed his wrist and turned it slightly so that it was facing me. Once again my hand met warmth and my stomach fluttered slightly. "Crap Shiv. We've got to go." I ran over to Shiv and lifted us into the air. My stomach was still in knots. _Just a stupid little crush. Blame it on the looks. Why do I have to have a thing for red heads. And bad boys on top of that._

As soon as we got back, Shiv rolled in dough. Literally.

"Woah. I'm rolling in the Benjamin." Shiv was laughing. If you havn't heard his laugh just imagin an insane person's laugh. It's basically the same thing. "Care for a swim?" He asked Talon. She swiped at him from atop a crate.

"You play around too much." _And your point is_. I didn't say this out loud because I was still trying to be nice. I got harder every time I was around her. Shiv laughed at her

"Loosen up. By yourself a manicure." Talon sighed and turned away. I looked at her sympathetically. She had to be a strong person to lose her looks like that. I didn't think I would be able to go through something like that and I admired her for it. I sighed and curled up on the couch and fell asleep.

I was woken by talking. Static had snuck in while we were sleeping. Ebon crept up behind him and wrapped Static up in his shadows. The rest of us sprung alive.

"Ionize him." Ebon commanded Destruct. Destruct looked at him, then at Static.

"Past time I did the right thing." Destruct ionized Shiv, Talon and I instead of Static. After the pain went away I realized two things. The first was that Static had gotten away. The second was that there were no rocks in an abandoned subway station.

"They have the advantage down here, we need to jet D." _That's not exactly true. _Destruct and Static took off in an old subway car.

"After them!" Ebon yelled at us. Talon and Shiv followed the car. I stayed were I was. I sensed around the station for any rocks. I felt a small amount and flung it after the train with a smile on my face. It turned out to be a tiny pebble. It didn't even reach the train, it fell five feet away from me. My face did one of those 'grin to frown' things. Sighing, I made my way to the other hideout, not caring how much trouble I was going to be in with Ebon. If only I knew.


End file.
